<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victorious by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932683">Victorious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers are hot brands against her skin, no hesitation or deliberation. When he puts his mouth on the inside of her leg, the kiss is chaste. Just his breath, his wild eyes, the flash of his teeth as he smiles. He says her name, once, with such tenderness that Meg almost flinches away.<br/>She had meant for this to be a different kind of game.<br/>But this is not about Zagreus’ loss – it is her taking her victory.<br/>_<br/>Zagreus is vanquished on his way out of Tartarus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rarely end up like this – Zagreus’s weapon hallway across the chamber, Meg’s knee pressing into his chest to keep him pinned to the floor. Usually, it is all over quickly. Usually there is a lot more gore, and a sudden end, and the spurt of Zagreus’s hot red blood as the whip slashes his skin, or the fleshy sound of his spear in Meg's gut. Usually there is no room for surrender, only death fairly won.</p><p>Zagreus breathes heavily underneath her. His downfall was a poorly timed lunge that ended with his foot a scant centimeter from the spikes. He had thrown himself to the side, all focus on not being impaled, and it had cost him the fight.</p><p>He lifts his chin, exposing his neck. Waiting for the killing blow that will send him back home. Even from this distance, Meg sees the rapid pulse hammering near his jugular.</p><p>His grin is arresting.</p><p>“Do you cry mercy?”</p><p>“Oh, Meg. You want me to say it?” Before he is done teasing, she pulls out a dagger from its thigh holder and touches the blade to his skin. She has never been so purposeful in killing him before. In a different voice, Zagreus says, “Mercy.”</p><p>A flick of her hand is all it takes to dismiss the wretches. They fade through the walls, not bothering with the doors, silent and obedient. Meg keeps looking at Zagreus’ face, where confusing begins to crease his brow.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” she tells him.</p><p>His eyes flick down to the knife. <em>I know.</em></p><p>Meg lets it drop from her hand. It clatters on the cold stone, so loudly that she can see Zagreus fight not to flinch. “But not yet,” she tells him.</p><p>It’s gratifying that even in his befuddlement, Zagreus does not misinterpret this as mercy in any real sense. He stays down, eyes alert as he watches her rise to her feet. Deliberately, she reaches for the straps her greaves. Undoes them one by one, then raises her hands to the fastenings of her leggings.</p><p>Meg sees the moment that Zagreus catches on. His eyes widen slightly, mouth falling open in a tiny o. With the fastenings undone, she pauses for a moment and meets his gaze. “Zagreus,” she says.</p><p>It’s an opportunity to say, <em>no</em>.</p><p>They consider each other in silence. The hunger blooming on Zagreus’s face is always a revelation. Meg watches it now – the parted lips, the heavy gaze, and the smile of such shocked delight. He has always been so good at wanting, at desire. Full to the brim with his hunger for the world. Always, always reaching for the thing that will fill some part of him. From the first, it had made Meg want in return - to be the thing that fills him.</p><p>“Meg,” he says sweetly. “I have to say something. I have to -  I, uh, I have to confess. I have thought about this so much,” he tells her in a rush. “Every time I walk through these doors.”</p><p>She pauses. “You never said anything.”</p><p>“You said this is professional. This is your job. I didn’t want to push it. But now,” he swallows. "it seems to be on the table. So I wanted you to know. I want this quite badly, actually."</p><p>He lays on the cold, bloodied floor as though she chained him to it. As Meg steps closer, she kneels by his legs and puts a hand on his shin. Just that contact for now. Even through the thin leather of his armor, he is warm.</p><p>“You lost this time,” she reminds me.</p><p>His eyes are dark when he says, “Yes.”</p><p>“And the time before.”</p><p>A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth; Meg watches as he gets it under control, pleased for her victory. Again he says, “Yes.”</p><p>Meg drags her hand higher on his leg, past the knee and up his thigh. The muscle quakes beneath her touch, and Zagreus shudders. His gaze flicks to her own legs, now bare but for the chiton that barely covers the tops of her thighs.</p><p>And just like that, she knows what she wants.</p><p>“Maybe,” she says, as neutral as she can manage, “death is not enough. Do you think I’ve earned a reward for besting you so thoroughly?”</p><p>Zagreus laughs, disbelief and joy and impatience in the sound. “Megaera, you deserve <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>It’s the kind of thing he can’t say without repercussion, and they both know it. But here, on their battleground, the emotion is tempered with enough hunger that Meg feels a lick of desire at her spine instead of fear.</p><p>Because that’s the truth, isn’t it – Zagreus terrifies her.</p><p>Meg wastes no time. She moves up his body and throws one leg over him until she hovers over his head. She wants to tell him not to move; she wants to say, <em>keep your hands down</em>. But before she can begin to give instruction, Zagreus has gripped the backs of her thighs.</p><p>His fingers are hot brands against her skin, no hesitation or deliberation. When he puts his mouth on the inside of her leg, the kiss is chaste. Just his breath, his wild eyes, the flash of his teeth as he smiles. He says her name, once, with such tenderness that Meg almost flinches away.</p><p>She had meant for this to be a different kind of game.</p><p>But this is not about Zagreus’ loss – it is her taking her victory.</p><p>As he lifts his mouth to her cunt, there is nothing for her to hold on to besides his hair. It’s crusted with blood and something she’d rather not consider right now, but she grips it tightly in her fist and rides the stutter of his tongue as he groans. A few flat strokes, just heat and pressure, and it’s always been like this with him, hasn’t it. Finesse lost beneath his own impatience to taste her, to burrow his tongue deeper into her cunt until she rubs herself into his face at the same pace as he tongues her.</p><p>She would give anything to have a fucking bedpost to lean against, or even a spear dug into the ground would do. But it’s just empty space, and her knees digging into the hard stone of Tartarus, and nowhere to put her weight but Zagreus’ hands under her ass and his face between her legs.</p><p>She thinks of him saying, <em>You deserve everything.</em></p><p>“Zag,” she whines, somewhere in the back of her throat. He hums in response, and she feels the tremor travel through every muscle and bone on her traitorous body. “Zagreus, by the gods. Don’t forget to breathe.”</p><p>He stops just long enough to laugh into the crease of her leg. It seems to rasp out of him, like it scraped his throat on the way out. “Meg,” he says, peppering kisses on her thighs; “Meg” – her folds – “Meg” – her perineum – “Meg” – her clit. She jerks against him, once, and he sucks the bud between his lips, rolls his tongue over it.</p><p>She’s almost forgotten what she said by the time Zagreus responds. “Meg, I don’t need to breathe. You’re killing me anyway.”</p><p>He sounds so rueful that she laughs, too. Her fingers card through the dark locks of hair, smoothing out the dark red blood. The gentle touch is at odds with the force with which Zagreus hooks his arms over her hips and drags her forward until she is rutting against his face in earnest, the hood of her clit catching on his nose.</p><p>She hears herself gasp in time with the mantra of her name that he breathed into her skin – <em>Meg Meg Meg</em> – and lets the vicious pleasure roll over her in waves. Zagreus works his chin, letting her take what she needs – what she deserves. The slurp of his mouth lapping at her cunt is obscenely loud in the battle chamber.</p><p>But it’s not enough. There is nothing to support her, nothing to push off of for leverage. No matter what she said, she has no intention of breaking Zagreus’s neck like this. Though, knowing him, he might even enjoy it.</p><p>Meg grunts a little in frustration, tugging at his hair. “Come on,” she says. She barely recognized her voice, strung so tight that it might shatter. “I can’t, I need you in me.”</p><p>Instead of obliging her, Zagreus holds her tighter for a moment. And then, unexpectedly, he moves.</p><p>The slap is loud, even though it barely hurts. It’s the shock of it – the unexpected contact, the chill of the air on her ass as his hands move away, and the sharp, sweet sting.</p><p>It pushes her even further into Zagreus’s face, her legs splayed so wide and her pussy so open to him that she feels herself flush, body flooding with heat. Another light jolt, another high-pitched whine that she can’t trap in her throat no matter how hard she tries, and Meg’s back arches like the string of Zagreus’s bow.</p><p>She freezes as the orgasm washes over her, then goes limp. She briefly considers the indignity of crouching over Zagreus like a ragdoll, but her muscles make the decision for her. With an <em>oomf</em>, she topples over and hits her elbows on the floor, her thighs still quaking. Distantly, she registers Zagreus kissing her lightly, almost comfortingly.</p><p>“Zag,” she says, when she has herself more or less under control. One of her hands is still in his hair, moving gently with the bobbing of his head. “Get behind me on your knees.”</p><p>There is the smallest of pauses as he slowly stops his ministrations. He begins to untangle them gently, ducking out from beneath Meg’s legs and scrambling to his knees. But instead of sticking his cock where it belongs, he puts his hand over her back and says, a little sheepishly, “Do you mind if I don’t?”</p><p>Meg glances over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. Zagreus is a vision – his mouth is a warzone, and his cheeks are wet from her cunt, and his eyes are black as pits, all pupil. He is smiling at her, something odd around the corners of it.</p><p>Meg thinks, <em>Hopeless</em>.</p><p>“It’s just, in my fantasies, this is the part where you kill me,” he admits, cheerful.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>His hand moves lower, past her ass cheeks and between her crease, teasing her folds as he speaks and ignoring the twitching of her hips. “I imagine you taking what you want and then letting me take my loss. I don’t get off.” He pushes two fingers into her and crooks them, then slips in a third as she moves back against him. “I haven’t earned it,” he tells her, and he’s grinning outright now as he pumps his fingers in and out, picking up speed.</p><p>It’s everything she wants and it’s not enough. His delight seeps into her and lights her nerves on fire until she’s back to gasping, bent almost double with her ass in the air, somehow at the mercy of the man who just lost to her.</p><p>She is no stranger to being desired. But it’s a different thing entirely to be the participant of such joy.</p><p>Zagreus catches her after she comes again, wrapping his arm around her waist and tucking her against his chest. He is hard against her back, and she can feel the tension in his muscles as he fights to keep still. His own personal challenge.</p><p>Slowly, he hands her the dagger. He wraps his hand around hers, enveloping her body with his.</p><p>“When you get back home, come find me,” he murmurs in her ear. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>And just that easily, Zagreus is vanquished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>